High School Kinda Without The Musical
by Candlewrite
Summary: Hestia gets tired of the gods bickering and changes them from hormonal powerful beings to hormonal high schoolers. Follow them as they flirt and fight and fall in love. But there's this slight problem. The Six remianing from the prophecy are here. And if anyone can figure out their secret, it's Annabeth...
1. Chapter 1

**The flame strikes again! Get it? Candlewrite, flame... No? Alright.**

**Either way, I'm writing this story to the end, and don't read if you hate Pothena, Hadsephone, Artphestaus, Herophite, or Percabeth. (Though is it possible not to like Percabeth?) Set just after Blood of Olympus.**

**No flames, please!**

The usual arguments had broken out in the Olympus throne room.

"No wonder they didn't choose you, you're an idiot!"

"You would do better as a god of Thee-a-tah!" **(Don't ask why I spelled it that way.)**

"Eat your cereal, and I will approve much more of being your mother-in-law!"

_Why is everyone much ado about nothing?_ Hestia wondered, sighing. Then she got a brilliant idea. She thought it over and developed it in her head. She smiled a beautiful, shining smile and transformed herself into a tall woman with auburn hair that had gray streaks mixed in and warm violet eyes.

The other gods looked at her, surprised.

"Hestia?" Athena asked, pushing her sopping wet hair (courtesy of Poseidon) out of her eyes to see her littlest relative better. Hestia smiled.

"Since you are all so obviously hormonal, you are to be living in the mortal world as one of them for an indefinite amount of time," Hestia announced.

That was _not_ what the gods were expecting.

They stared at her. She sighed and snapped her fingers. They were instantly transformed into teenagers.

"Hestia!" cried one boy, standing up. He had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, tan skin, and piercing bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Zeus?" She asked calmly.

"_Zeus?_" Said a girl. She had long, curly, honey blond hair the same color as Zeus's (And Annabeth's) and serious grey eyes that were currently wide with amazement.

"Yes, Athena, Zeus."

Poseidon's dark eyebrows shot up in shock. _That_ stunning girl was Athena? He could _definitely_ see what Percy saw in Annabeth. Poseidon was now tall and lean with tanned skin, eternally messy black hair, mischievous hazel eyes, and glasses. Just like last time... Okay, never mind.

Artemis rolled her eyes at way Poseidon was staring at Athena. C'mon, give me a break! He had hated her for millennia! But that's just how men are. They hate you, and then suddenly, you turn beautiful and _boom_! You're their number one priority! Across the room, she noticed an African American boy staring at her. She narrowed her eyes and he turned away, a blush creeping up his dark cheeks.

Here's the list Hestia put up:

Zeus Acton: Tall, with tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair in a ponytail: Senior

Poseidon Acton: Tall, lean, tan, messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses: Junior

Hades Acton: Pale skin, black eyes, shoulder-length black hair, tall, thin: Sophomore

Athena Johnson: Long, curly, honey-blond hair, serious grey eyes, tan, tall: Junior

Aphrodite Johnson: Long curly black hair, grey eyes, shining tan skin, tall: Sophomore

Demeter Johnson: Long, curly, honey-blond hair, almond green eyes, tan skin, tall: Senior

Ares Ractwo: Broad-shouldered, tan, muscular, shaved hair, almond dark brown eyes: Senior

Dionysus Ractwo: Sallow skin, short, dyed golden way-too-high Mohawk, crooked yellow teeth, almond dark brown eyes: Sophomore

Hephaestus Geyser: African-American, broad-shouldered, braided black shoulder length hair, amber eyes: Junior

Persephone Geyser: Tall, willowy, African-American, black braid, amber eyes: Sophomore

Hermes Jackton: Tall, sandy hair, blue eyes, freckles: Junior

Hera Jackton: Tall, willowy, sandy hair, blue eyes: Sophomore

Apollo Zazyai: Auburn hair, one violet and one gold eye, tall, pale, freckles

Artemis Zazyai: Auburn hair, one violet and one gold eye, tall, willowy, pale, freckles

Hestia Zazyai: Auburn hair, few streaks of gray, violet eyes, tall, willowy

MAIDENHOOD VOWS DO NOT MATTER!

"I'm related to Dionysus?!" Ares burst out, horrified.

"Yes, Ares, you are." Hestia snapped her fingers again and they landed in a large, airy mansion. They each were lying on the bed of their room.

Zeus' room was on the fourth to top level. It had windows on three walls, except for the light, airy blue wall that had the white door on it. The windows were arched and reached up to the blue ceiling. An eagle-shaped lamp hung there with lighting-up wings, and its beak was open, letting out rock music. Zeus had a king-size bed with blue covers that had puffy white clouds scattered across them, and the floor was white carpet.

Poseidon's room had walls that were painted to look like you were underwater and if you looked on the left wall, there was a rippling-but still discernible- painting of a teenage girl that had long, curly, honey-blond hair. His king-size bed had sea-green covers with marine animals painted on the headboard so well they seemed to be alive.

Hades' room had black, glow-in-the-dark walls and a giant, realistic skeleton rug on the concrete floor. His bed was a giant skull with padding and black blankets inside.

Athena's room had gray satin-covered walls and a marble floor. She had a large wooden desk tucked in the corner and a Queen-size bed with gray covers on it. The lamp was like the eagle in Zeus' room, but it was an owl and the music was classical. The desk drawers were full of pencils, paper, and notebooks. The marble bookshelves were covered in history books, wildlife books, marine biology books (which she thought was odd), romance novels (which she thought was even more odd), architecture books, mysteries, Halloween scary stories, Shakespeare, and a few ancient, stained, and crumbling mythology volumes. She had some of it all.

oOo

The next morning, the new teenagers awoke with dread. This was not going to be good. Hestia had informed them last night that she was going to be posing as Apollo and Artemis's mother, and the rest were living with them. She had also said they were going to high school.

They got up and dressed, bracing themselves. After breakfast, they grabbed their bags and stampeded out to the car Hestia was driving them to school in. Aphrodite sat next to Demeter, who was lecturing her on the importance of cereal in a healthy life. Aphrodite was trying hard to put on make-up in such a cramped space. Athena had to listen to her new sisters bicker over trivial things all the way to the local high school.

Before they got out, Hestia said, "Oh, wait, this is where the six go to school. Watch out for the Athenian. She is capable of finding you out." On that note, they entered Peterson's High School for the Gifted.

Let the Olympian's new life begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena entered her first class. Kids were sitting at their desks talking, doing homework, and staring sleepily off into space.

"Hey! Athena!" Everyone fell silent from the shout. Her face burning, Athena didn't have any choice but to weave her way through the desks to the seat next to Poseidon.

"Acton," She hissed through her teeth, "When this day is over, I will kill you."

A minute later, a girl with the same hair and eyes as her sat down to her right.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Athena Johnson. And this idiot here," She gestured at her least favorite god-turned-teenager "is Poseidon Acton."

"Annabeth Chase."

"I know."

"How?"

"Uh- Someone outside told me. Said you were the smartest person in the school."

Annabeth blushed. "That's not true," She said shyly. "Anyway, I'm waiting for my boyfriend Percy Jackson to get here. He's always late."

"Sounds like someone I know." Athena said, sending a glare Poseidon's way. He shrugged, as if to say, "What should I do?"

And that was a question she had been asking herself ever since that morning.

It was the one question to which she didn't know the answer.

**Sorry it's so short! The next one will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're named after the Greek goddess?"

"Yeah. Where I used to live, Poseidon's mother and my mother were best friends growing up, and they were history freaks. In fact, all of the clan's parents were history freaks. So anyway, a war broke out, and we frequently meet together as a big group, us Johnsons and the Actons and some other families we were really close friends with. One day, during one of the meeting, all of the parents were talking outside except my mother, who was inside helping us make lemonade. The opposing side was bombing the area at the time."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "No," She whispered.

"They were aiming for the house, where we were, but it went off course and killing the adults instead. It-it was horrible. There weren't even any bodies to bury. That's how big the explosion was."

Annabeth's vision blurred. There were two reasons for this.

One was the story Athena was spinning as a disguise. (Which, had horribly actually happened, and Zeus had meant to knock the bomb the other way, but it still killed the adults)

Two was because the explosion reminded her so much of Leo, and the words, "There weren't even any bodies to bury" was ringing in her ears, reminding her of what her friend had said after the battle at Camp. The explosion-the explosion...

Annabeth sank to the ground in a dead faint.

**(A/N Great cliffy, but I'm not that cruel.)**

oOo

Annabeth blinked, and life returned. Maybe she wasn't going to go see Hades permanently just yet.

She had been hovering on a brink near the Underworld though. It had been chaos, pure chaos. Souls running to and fro from monsters racing through the crowds. Where were Hades' protection charms? Where was Hades?

She stood up and snuck back to class from the nurses office.

It-amazingly-still hadn't started.

Poseidon and some other guy were arguing, and Athena was completely ignoring them. Percy sat behind her, and she was twisted around, talking to him.

Annabeth hurried over. Athena grinned at her. "Your boy friend came."

"I noticed."

Thus a friendship born of trust began.


	4. Chapter 4

The door flew open, and Dr. Mary Denure stopped in the middle of her lecture on plate tectonics.

"Ah, Ms. Zazyai. So glad you could join us." Artemis ducked her head to hide her smile and hurried to the back of the class, next to Poseidon. In truth, Poseidon was the only male she had ever talked to without insulting him in every sentence (other than Orion, but her didn't count), she wasn't very happy with Athena at the moment, and her mortal enemy was Aphrodite. Kinda obvious, that last one.

After class, (which was last period), the students all spilled out onto the grass lawn in front of the school, waiting for their parents to pick them up. The Olympians grouped together in a corner, watching the other students. Persephone was sitting next to Hades, smiling as he drew a completely realistic black skull tattoo on his bicep with a marker. She had somehow convinced him into what she called 'cool' clothes. He wore a black loose tank top and jeans with a black belt that had a silver skull buckle. His feet were clad in black combat boots. She wore a black tank top and frayed pomegranate-red jean shorts. Her braid was wound around the back of her head, and she wore black combat boots as well. She leaned her head on Hades's shoulder, and Demeter, nearby, accepted that they were together, and probably always would be. She also had realized that her view on agricultural things wasn't 'cool' (or particularly attractive) so she decided that she'd actually let it drop, even when they got back to Olympus.

If they got back to Olympus.

She looked around, searching for someone who might take a chance and try to like the reformed her. Her gaze landed on Apollo, his multi-colored eyes bright with laughter as he joked around with Hermes. She walked over to them and sat down, suddenly regretting that she had wore a plain green 'tree-hugger' shirt and brown cotton pants today. Suddenly it seemed so- plain, laughable, maybe.

"Hey, Apollo," She said, smiling brilliantly at him.

"Hey, Demeter," He replied cautiously.

"Do you fancy a prank?" She asked. His mouth dropped open.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" He asked.

She grinned. "Because that's what you're _always_ thinking about, Apollo. Pranks and girls."

Hermes fell over in uncontrollable laughter as Apollo's face went red, but he grinned at Demeter all the same, wondering where the strict, motherly demeanor he knew had gone.

Artemis watched, confused, as Demeter changed, just for-Hermes? No, for her brother. Wow, teenagers do strange things. But, remembering the cancelation of vows on the list, she decided that maybe-just maybe- it wasn't so bad.

oOo

That night, as they ate dinner-an excellently prepared feast of Hestia's who claimed that it was easy to make since she was home all day- Demeter was on the receiving end of quite a few strange looks. She was wearing a see-through golden shirt over a red tank-top and gold jeans. Her hair was brushed and shining and up in a ponytail that was tossed over her shoulder, tied with a red ribbon, and she had _makeup _on. No, seriously, she had on black mascara and bright red lipstick. Aphrodite seemed ecstatic about something, and kept winking at Demeter, showing green eyeshadow on her eyelid.

"Why is your eyeshadow green?" Asked Athena abruptly, looking at Aphrodite with something like-jealousy?- halfway through dinner.

"Because I like the color, and it matches my skirt," Aphrodite replied.

"Why do you like the color?"

"Because I was the goddess of love," She said with a pretty smile.

Athena shook it off and went back to her dinner, affected by the word 'was'. _Was._ No, she was just a teenager now. But they would get a grip on this situation. They would reform it for the best. They just would. It was what they did.

_Does that mean_- Athena stopped the thought before it could get any farther, but kept glancing at Demeter throughout dinner. The girl had reformed-so why couldn't she?


End file.
